The Search for Shivanfire
by Aninews Boardies
Summary: Shivanfire. The reason why a group of young men and women set out to find him. Sorta. Will they come out alive? Or at least keep their sanity? Read and Review to find out!
1. Operation: Saving Private Shivanfire

  
  
  
It was a bright and sunny day at the Ani-news message board. It was appropriate because after a whole week the typo-demon was finally destroyed thanks to Dark Animan, and Light Animan contradicting each other. Everyone was grateful that the typo-demon was destroyed and peace was restored. All but one boardie. Jake the Yeerk Killer.   
  
He was happy that the typo-demon was destroyed, but there was something wrong. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on. But then he remembered something that an old man told him during the battle.  
  
Flashback  
  
We see a wise old man talking to Jake the Yeerk Killer.   
  
"Even if the typo-demon is destroyed, everything will not be alright. The typo-demon is very smart, he would've found a backup plan if he failed. Think about it. He had months of planning, think back when you first noticed something strange," the wise man said.  
  
Flashback ended  
  
  
"Something strange," Jake the Yeerk Killer thought to himself.   
  
Then suddenly he snapped his fingers, "Disappearances. So, I've only noticed one boardie leaving for no reason, and not updating his fic. Shivanfire."  
  
"I have to go find him and set things right," he exclaimed to no one.  
  
Later on…….  
  
"Everyone listen up!" said Jake the Yeerk Killer. "I'm going on a dangerous possibly suicidal mission…..anyone want to come along? I only need three people to come with me, I don't want to risk anymore then that number. Let me warn you again, we might not come back alive from this mission….to find and save fellow fanfic writer and Ani-news boardie Shivanfire."  
  
"I'm in!" Tobias the lone hawk said.  
  
Jake the Yeerk Killer was surprised that his fellow Team Omega member would come along. He was surprised because Tobias had been through a lot. The typo-monster had killed him, and when he was brought back to life, he had gained amnesia.   
  
"And I'll bring the food," Tobias said.  
  
"Alright," said Jake. "I need two more. Are you coming Marco?"  
  
Marco the Magnificent shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry dude, I just can't go. It's too soon. I'm still warped from the last encounter."  
  
Jake the Yeerk Killer nodded. He wasn't surprised that Marco wouldn't come. Unlike Tobias, Marco had experienced a fate worse than death. No, not being a controller. The typo-monster could create clones of innocent boardies. Marco had encountered his, and instead of his evil double killing him, he turned Marco into……..Cassie. For 3 days, Marco the Magnificent turned into Cassie the Caring, and had been yelling such phrases as…..  
  
"ANIMALS RULE!!!!! HUMANS DROOL!!!!!"  
  
or…….  
  
"Animals are soooooo cool!!!! Especially skunks."  
  
"Okay, I need 2 more people to come with me," Jake repeated.  
  
"I will, no question," said a voice. "I just have a few terms. One, I'll work for you but I won't take orders from you, I take them from myself. I have some equipment that might be useful."  
  
The voice was from the being known as Shadow. Actually Shadow was Jeff. P from Ani-news. But Jeff was injured during the battle of the typo-demon, and he had to revert to his alter ego.   
  
"Agreed," said Jake as he shook hands with him. "What kind of equipment do you have?"  
  
Shadow just grinned, "I can't show you all of it, but I'll show you just one device." He took a device from his backpack that looked very similar to a gameboy.  
  
"It's a Search and Find boy, or SAF boy. It shows a map of whatever location we got to. And it can also trace down Shivanfire's DNA so we can see where he was last," Shadow explained.  
  
"KEWL!!!!!" a voice yelled. "I wanna go! Can I go? Huh? Huh? Please?"   
  
The voice came from Hope. Hope the fanfic writer. Hope the co-moderator of the Ani-news message board. Hope from Tyler's Angels.  
  
"Cool! We can have the Tyler's Angels on our side!" Tobias exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah! You heard Tobias! Go Angels!" Hope said.   
  
"But I thought Tbyrd was killed by the typo-demon. And Jan girl is busy catching up on her book-of-da-day stuff," Shadow wondered out loud.  
  
"Oh yeah," Hope said. "Still…"  
  
"Ahem," Jake said. "I didn't say Hope could come, yet."  
  
"Pretty please?! I have FF9 in my bag! Oh yeah that reminds me, I decided to beat it all over again," Hope said as she unpacked a TV set, a playstation, and many, many PS games.  
  
"Fine," Jake said. "You can come."  
  
"I guess Operation: Saving private Shivanfire is underway!" Tobias said excitedly.   
  
"Wait. Where are we going to look for Shivanfire anyway?" Shadow asked.  
  
"Yeah! Where are we going?" Hope said in the background as she started playing FF9.  
  
"Where Shivanfire was last………the crazy world of Animorph Fanfiction," Jake explained. "Follow me and I'll take you to the gateway."  
  
"Gateway?" Shadow asked.   
  
"Sometimes Fanfic writers can go into their stories through a plot hole. But we don't have a plot hole for Shivanfire's story or wherever he was last. So we have to go ask the Fanfiction.net Staff to help us by letting us go into stories the old-fashion way," Jake explained.  
  
"What's the old-fashion way?" Shadow wondered out loud.  
  
"I don't know, but we're going to find out," Jake said.  
  
"Yeah, but don't forget. It's a fanfic that we're going into. Anything can happen. Anything," Tobias said his face serious. Then the look on his face turned into a greedy look. "That means I could have all 6 Gundams under my control. HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!"   
  
They all stared at him. All except Hope, who was yelling phrases like…."No! wait. Yes. Yes! Go Zidane!"  
  
"Oops," Tobias said sheepishly. "Did I say that out loud?"   
  
"HEY!!! DON'T STEAL MY TRADEMARKS!!!" Marco the Magnificent's voice yelled from somewhere.  
  
"Sorry, My bad," Tobias said back.  
  
"Let's go….." Jake the Yeerk Killer said to his team. "Follow me!"  
  
And so, the brave team composed of Jake the Yeerk Killer, Tobias the lone hawk, Shadow, and Hope walked off towards their first challenge……to convince the all-mighty Fanfiction.net staff who hold the power and key to everything………..  
  
  
Well not exactly, Hope didn't walk. Jake the Yeerk Killer, Tobias, and Shadow had to carry Hope, her TV set, and her playstation all the way there, because her eyes were practically glued to the TV set.  
  
Will the Fanfiction.net Staff let them go through? What else is in store for this group of 4 brave men, and woman? What other dangers and perils will they face? Will they find Shivanfire? More importantly who will survive? Find out on the next episode of………The Search for Shivanfire!  
  
  
Narrator's Notes: For more information about the typo-demon, just go to the Ani-news message board and ask about him. We'd be more than glad to help you catch up on all the nonsense going on…..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Getting past Secretary

  
  
  
Jake the Yeerk Killer and crew finally put Hope down. They had reached their destination. It was a building on top of a hill. There was a sign in front of the door. It read. The Head Office of the Fanfiction.net Staff.  
  
"You can stop playing now," Shadow told Hope. "We've reached the office."  
  
"Yeah, but…" Hope started. "Oh, fine."  
  
She reluctantly put her TV set, her playstation, and her games inside her backpack. But secretly she took out a photo of Heath Ledger. "Oh Heath! You are the only one who understands me!"  
  
Together they walked inside the building. There in front of them in a desk was a secretary.  
  
"May I help you?" she asked them.  
  
"No, you don't have to help me. I already beat FF9 and I know all the tricks," Hope replied.   
  
A moment of silence goes by.  
  
"Ahem, We're here to see the board of directors," Jake said breaking the silence.  
  
"Do you have an appointment with the Council of Six?" she asked them nonchalantly.  
  
"Not exactly," Tobias said. He moved closer towards her. And he took out a rose. "But do you think you could make one, for us? For me? And maybe afterwards we can go out for dinner." He took her hand and kissed it.  
  
"No, I don't think so," the secretary said as she pulled her hand away from him. "I don't think my wife would like that."  
  
"Wife?" Tobias asked in disbelief. All color went out from his face.  
  
"Yeah, take a look," and she pulled out a picture of her in a wedding dress, and another attractive girl beside her also in a wedding dress.   
  
A classic anime style sweat drop appears on all of their foreheads. Tobias slowly backs away.  
  
"And if you don't have an appointment then you can't see them," said the secretary.  
  
"Okay, everyone! Group huddle," Jake the Yeerk Killer told his group.  
  
They huddled together to form a plan. "We need a plan to get in there," Jake told them.  
  
"Sorry no plan here," Tobias said.  
  
"Yeah, nice plan," Hope said sarcastically. "Too bad she was a lesbian."  
  
"Hey! I got that plan from Marco! He uses it all the time. Sure it always fails for him, but still…." Tobias said defensively.  
  
Shadow rolled his eyes. "I have a plan. One of the goodies I brought was a can of smoke. We make a distraction and then we just break it and a cloud of smoke will appear and while the secretary is too busy trying to get out. Then we could sneak right pass her," Shadow said.  
  
"Good plan!" Jake said.  
  
"I'll distract her!" Tobias the lone hawk exclaimed.   
  
He walked up to her, his voice cocky, "Are you sure you're happy being with her? Don't you want a REAL man. Or just a man," he said.  
  
Then Shadow through the can of smoke in front of the secretary's desk. It broke. But only a little puff of smoke appeared. Shadow walked to it and picked it up. "Hmmm, it looks like today was the expiry date. Oh well," Shadow said as he threw it away.  
  
The secretary then calmly said. "If you don't have an appointment then, you will be forced to leave."  
  
"Enough of this," Hope said. "Let's just bust in there by force!"  
  
Hope started to prepare her limit break.  
  
"Yeah! I'm with Hope!" Tobias said. You could practically hear excitement coming from him.  
  
Tobias the lone Hawk then pulled out something from his pocket. A 13.5 meter robot. Made out of Gundammian armor. He pulled out a Gundam. Not just any Gundam. It was the custom built Epyon that he stole……er……borrowed.   
  
"If you don't let us through, we'll destroy this whole building," Jake the Yeerk Killer told the secretary.  
  
Calmly she took out a gun. A little measly gun. She fired. Instead of bullets, out came 4 golden ropes. It tied Hope, Jake, and Shadow up. And the fourth one had to pull Tobias out.  
  
They all struggled to get free from the ropes' grasp, but it was no use.   
  
"I'll untie now, but if you don't leave right away, then next time I just might forget that you're all tied up," the secretary said coolly.  
  
She untied them, but as soon as she let them out, Jake started to plead at her.  
  
"But it's really important that we see them! We need their help to find our fellow fanfiction writer, and Ani-news boardie Shivanfire," Jake stammered.  
  
"So, Many writers disappear and never come back, and no the Council of Six won't help you find him," the secretary said coldly.  
  
"Yeah, but he's the best Animorph fanfiction writer we've ever seen! He's the coolest boardie on Ani-news!" Shadow urged.  
  
The secretary eyes suddenly went from having cold eyes, and suddenly her eyes looked excited. "Did the narrator say urge?"  
  
"SHE'S GOT THE URGE!" male voices sang from somewhere. Then the door burst open. Three muscular men came in. One of them was holding a bucket of water, and the other was holding a bottle of……Herbal Essences.  
  
They then started to wash her hair.   
  
With her distracted Jake the Yeerk Killer said, "Let's go! Hurry while she's busy!"  
  
The whole team started to run inside the doorway. Except for one person. Hope.  
  
"Urge…Herbal….Heath….must have," Hope said.   
  
"Oh no! She's hypnotized by the urge!" Shadow exclaimed.  
  
"We have to grab her and go!" Jake said.  
  
They ran back after Hope and carried her to the doorway heading towards the Council of Six.  
  
In the background we hear, "She's got the urge….for Herbal!"  
  
"YES!!! YES!!!! OH GOD YES!!!" screamed the secretary from far back.  
  
"Let me go! Let me go!" Hope screamed as she started lashing out at her two-fellow boardies that were trying to take her away. Wait a second. Two?  
  
"Tobias, What are you doing?" asked Shadow as Hope punched him in the face.  
  
Tobias didn't answer back, she just murmured "Herbal…….essences….urge…..need conditioner.."  
  
"Oh no!" Tobias is hypnotized as well!" Jake the Yeerk Killer said frantically.  
  
"We better put these in their ears to block the sound," Shadow said taking out some earplugs.  
  
"And we better have some for ourselves too," Jake the Yeerk Killer suggested.  
  
Shadow nodded. Him and Jake managed to put the earplugs on Tobias and Hope, and themselves. Just in time too, because her wash was over.  
  
They saw the look of fury on her face, but Hope-now out of hypnosis-knew how to keep her off their backs.  
  
Her fellow teammates couldn't hear what she said. But it was a good thing too, because otherwise they would've stayed behind.   
  
"Try the body wash!" Hope Yelled as they ran through they opened the door leading to the Council of Six.  
  
Meanwhile…..  
  
"Okay, I'm going on a dangerous possibly suicidal mission to find Ajain90. Anyone want to come along? I need 3 people," Marco declared.  
  
"I thought you said that you were still shaken up from turning into a Cassie?" Tbyrd wondered out loud.  
  
"I lied. So sue me. Hey! I thought you were supposed to be dead," Marco replied.  
  
"I was. And now I have 315 lives left," Tbyrd explained.  
  
Marco the Magnificent nodded.  
  
After a few minutes Marco found 2 people to go with him. Tbyrd and Jan girl.  
  
"ANGELS REUNITED!……sort of," they yelled together as they noticed Marco.  
  
"I need one more person to come with me," Marco announced.  
  
"I'll go!" said a voice.  
  
It was Ajain90!  
"Ajain90?" asked Marco wonderingly.  
  
"No, I'm Ajain89 and a half," Ajain90 said.  
  
"Oh, okay, I thought you were really him. My bad," Marco said.  
  
They all burst out laughing, except for Marco.   
  
"Okay, so it's settled. Me, Tbyrd, Jan girl, and Ajain89-and-a-half will come with me to find Ajain90," Marco said. Now he turned towards the sun. Somewhere out there I'm going to find you!"  
  
Ajain90, Jan Girl, and Tbyrd stopped giggling. They realized Marco wasn't kidding.  
  
"C'mon team! We have to bring him back!" Marco yelled.  
  
A classic anime style sweat drop appears on their foreheads. Reluctantly they followed.  
  
"Are we going to join up with Jake's team?" asked Jan Girl hopefully.  
  
"Who?" Marco asked back.  
  
  
What other dangers lie ahead for Jake, Tobias, Hope, and Shadow? Will the council help them? Will they find a way to convince them? Will Marco realize that the Ajain90 is pointless? Find out on the next episode of…. The Search for Shivanfire.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Council Meeting

  
  
  
  
  
The team arrived at the door.   
  
"This is it," said Jake. "Let me do the talking, just stand there and pretend to look smart."  
  
"Hey!" Hope, Tobias, and Shadow said in unison.  
  
"What?" Jake asked.  
  
"We object!" Hope said for them.  
  
"Yeah, me too!" Tobias chimed in.  
  
Shadow nodded.  
  
"We'd rather sit down on chairs! Our butts are killing us," Tobias said.   
  
"Yeah, fine," Jake the Yeerk Killer answered  
  
As Hope and Tobias helped Shadow take out long chairs from his bag, Jake the Yeerk Killer opened the door. Bright white light came from the room.  
  
They entered the room and automatically the lights turned black, and soon they were in a pitch-black room.   
  
"What's going on?" Shadow demanded.   
  
"Relax," Jake the Yeerk Killer said assuringly.  
  
He then yelled out. "Council of six! It is I Jake the Yeerk Killer! I have come to ask you a favor!"  
  
Then a spotlight shined down upon Jake and his crew.   
  
"JAKE THE YEERK KILLER? YOU DARE COME BACK? BE GONE OR ELSE!" boomed a voice.  
  
It was Xing Li. The director of all operations on fanfiction.net.   
  
"You came here before?" Hope asked wonderingly.  
  
"Yeah," replied Jake the Yeerk Killer. "I came here with Marco once before."  
  
"YOU DARE SAY THAT NAME IN FRONT OF US!!! " Xing Li said furiously.  
  
Jake the Yeerk Killer winced. "Hey! It's not Marco's fault that he was stupid enough to create total havoc on the fanfic world. And besides he learned from his mistake….sort of. Okay, maybe not, but still…..Anywayz, forget about Marco. We've come here to ask for your help."  
  
"Help? From us? You must be joking. Why would we help the friend of Marco the demon beast who did nothing but write stories in every category with only one phrase in each story. Such as… 'I'm the cutest' or 'Just because I'm heavenly doesn't mean you should be jealous.' Helping you would be the last thing any of us would do!" said Meimi the administrator.  
  
"But that's all in the past," Tobias pleaded. "We need your help to find our fellow fanfic writer and Ani-news boardie, Shivanfire. We need you to give us the plot holes to get into the fanfic he was last traced at"  
  
"No. We said that before. We won't help you. So be off. You don't want us to take away your account do you?" said Steven Savage the co-director of CEC.  
  
"We're not leaving!" Hope said firmly as she was sipping some lemonade while sitting on the long chairs.   
  
"We don't care what you do! We just want your help! Please! As the most sacred board of directors. You have the utmost respect from all of us. We would really appreciate your divinely help in order for us to help our….Look! Someone freed Willy!"  
  
The council turned to look.  
  
Shadow, Jake, Hope, and Tobias ran past the council of six and straight into the darkness. Shadow put on his night vision glasses to lead them to a doorway.  
  
"It reads, 'Category hallway' " said Shadow.  
  
"GET THEM!!!!!" Xing Li cried.  
  
They opened the door and went in to shut the door on them.   
  
They emerged into a hallway. The hallway looked like it kept going and going. And on the hallways were doors. Many, many doors.  
  
"Now, which one is Animorphs?" asked Tobias while they ran down the hallway.  
  
"The one that says Animorphs, duh!" Hope said.   
  
"I found it!" Jake said.   
  
It was a golden doorway, which read, "CategoryBooksAnimorphs"   
  
They entered it and found themselves in a room with black portals in rows of 25.   
  
"Plot Holes," Tobias whispered.  
  
"Yeah, but which one do we take?" Hope asked.  
  
Shadow took out something that looked like a gameboy from his pocket. The SAF boy. He looked at it and started pressing buttons. He had a frustrated look on his face.  
  
"What is it? What did you find?" asked Jake.  
  
"Nothing," Shadow grunted. "All I keep finding are Pidgeys and Rattatas! It's just so hard to find a Pikachu! Dangit! Where are you hiding Pikachu?!"   
  
Anime sweat drop goes down the heads of Jake, Hope, and Tobias.   
  
"And you say that I'm a video game fanatic," Hope muttered.  
  
"You are," Tobias said bluntly.  
  
"Oh yeah," Hope said as she unpacked her playstation, her TV set, and her many, many games "Vivi's so kewl!"  
  
Anyway, Shadow put away his gameboy and this time took out the SAF boy.   
  
"Ah-Ha!" said Shadow. "I know where Shivanfire was last."  
  
"Where?" the rest of the team asked in unison. Well, except for Hope of course.  
  
"An Animorph fanfic!" Shadow said proudly.  
  
Tobias and Jake fall on the floor Anime style  
"Well I guess we're stuck," Tobias spat.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open! And the Council of Six flushed in.  
  
"For that! You shall die!" Michelle the Moderator of fanfiction.net said.  
  
"You think you could be us?" asked Tobias incredulously. "Think again! We're the strongest team around!"  
  
"Yeah!" Shadow and Jake said.  
  
Tobias took Epyon out from his pocket. Jake took out a big ass sword. And Shadow took out a freaking bazooka.  
  
"You still think you could beat us?" Shadow said. "Bring it on!"  
  
5 seconds later…  
  
"Oh…," Jake groaned. "The agony of defeat!"   
  
"Hey! Keep it down over there!" Hope chirped from the corner.  
  
"Now we shall finish you off!" Flourish the FAQster said.  
  
They all rushed in for the kill!   
  
Well, folks I guess the story is over…go home beca- What the?  
  
ME: I HAVE A MINDFLARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The council of six stopped dead in their tracks.  
  
"Hey! ME? What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here now," Shadow said.  
  
Moment of silence  
  
ME: Oh yeah. Sorry. Bye!  
  
And with that the abnormal ME left with the tune of "The Circle of life" playing in the background.  
  
"That was weird!" Cairnsy the co director of CEC said.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Where were we?" asked Xing Li.  
  
Ah yes. The Council of six is going for the kill. But suddenly…  
  
A boy appeared. A force field went over Hope, Tobias, Jake, and Shadow.  
  
"Follow me!" he said. "This force field won't hold them off forever!"   
  
Jake nodded and motioned for his team to follow the boy.  
  
The boy took out a pen. He checked it, and then he just jumped into a plot hole.  
  
Jake shrugged. What did they have to lose?   
  
"Let's go!" he called to his team.  
  
Jake jumped in. Tobias and Shadow threw Hope in with her playstation and other necessities. Tobias and Shadow soon followed.  
  
Thud. And then 3 more thuds.  
  
It came from Jake and his team falling splat on the ground.  
  
Jake stood up and saw the boy already waiting for them.  
  
"Who are you?" Jake asked.  
  
The boy stood straight and did a kind of salute to Jake.   
  
"My name is Super Hurricane. And I have come to enlist myself for your mission," he said.  
  
Meanwhile…   
  
Somewhere in Toronto.  
  
"Where are we going?" Jan Girl asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm tired. And why are we in Canada?" asked Tbyrd.   
  
"I thought we were supposed to look for Ajain90," commented Ajain…er…89 and 1/2/  
  
"Who cares about Ajain90?" Marco said. "I've found something more important to do."  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Jan Girl. "Wait. Is it food? Is it pizza? Is it? huh? Huh? Please tell me it is…"  
  
"No, we're not stopping for food. We're going to do a more dangerous mission then finding Ajain90. It is going to be a mission with more risks, and more impossible then Mission Impossible 1 and 2!" Marco said. Then his face grew even more serious. "We are going to steal Tobias' Playstation 2!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Who is this new character called Super Hurricane? Can he be trusted? Will Jan Girl find a Pizza hut nearby? Will Marco succeed in the most dangerous mission known to man? Find out on the next episode of…"The Search for Shivanfire!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Huh? What's the title?

  
  
  
"My name is Super Hurricane," the boy repeated. "I am a Class B-4 Reality Traveler. I can open portals ANYWHERE on the Net. My pen/computer will guide us, for it acts like a hound if exposed to the skin DNA of the one we find. I will be loyal to you and act on your every whim. And trust me, there's a 18/19 chance we could end up in the wrong place, so don't worry."  
  
It was a nice speech. Too bad no one was listening.   
  
The group was too busy looking at something up in the sky.  
  
It was bright and shiny. It crashed in an uncompleted shopping mall. But they weren't the only ones there to witness it. There were 6 other kids who were there. 3 boys and 3 girls. They ran towards the crash.  
  
"Hmmm," pondered Jake. "This seems familiar. I think it would be dangerous to follow them."  
  
ME: I HAVE A MINDFLARE!!!!!  
  
Moment of silence.  
  
"Sorry ME but your not supposed to be in here yet," shadow told ME.  
  
ME: Again? Jeez, stupid Perky! He must've put some kind of pill in my water today. Oh well, like I care…The Circle of Life!!!"  
  
And with that ME left once again with Elton John ballads in the background.  
  
"Aw, what the hell? Let's go after them..."Jake told his crew.  
  
So Jake the Yeerk Killer (the leader), Tobias the lone Hawk (the friend), Shadow a.k.a. Jeff P. (the Supply guy), Hope (the obsessive FF player), and the newest ally that they found who calls himself "Super Hurricane", chased after the six kids and the Spaceship.  
  
  
"Hey! I have a question!" Tobias asked. "Why did the narrator just spent the last couple of lines introducing us all over again?"   
  
"It's because the narrator is just using up space so it looks like he did a lot of work," Super Hurricane answered.  
  
"Oh, okay. But who are you?" Tobias asked. But then he shrugged. "Ah, who cares? I'll just call you Bill."  
  
Finally the team caught up to the group of six kids in the woods behind the unfinished shopping mall. But then they also found an Andalite.  
  
"What the? Who are you people?" asked a boy with brownish-blonde hair and hazel lit eyes.  
  
Jake and company was about to answer but right then, the andalite started to talk.  
  
My name is Kelflick-Surpasso-Nigard, I am an Andalite. A species from a far distant planet. My Race came here to help your own. But they surprised us and attacked with Two Blade Ships a Pool ship and Many Bug Fighters, the Alien said.   
  
He then took out a blue box. Just like Elfangor's  
  
The Yeerks are hear on your planet, The Yeerks are parasites the crawl into your head and take over every thing your body does. They have enslaved the Hork-Bajir and Taxxons already. They are now after you. I survived this great battle. I may be the only one. The Yeerks have set up Two Major fronts on your planet. Both are in your country. One is in your city and The Other one is on the Other CoastLine. The Yeerk in charge of this city is Visser 6. He has A Human body and because of things going on the Leeran home world he has the Morphing power. he continued. I can give you the power to morph into any animal to fight the Yeerks  
  
But first you must choose a leader, he told all of the kids.  
  
Then the kids answered.  
  
"Chad" said Brittany.  
"Chad" said Roman.  
"Chad" said Mackenzie   
"Chad" said Dean   
"Chad" said Christy   
"Christy" Chad said.  
"Huh? Christy? As in Mr. Christy? Like the cookie guy?"   
"I like cookies! How about you Bill?"   
"Who's Bill?"   
"Bill? You mean we have to pay for these cookies?".  
"What was the question again?"  
"How did the narrator know the names of the kids?"  
"I have a mindflare!!!!"  
  
The six kids and the andalite just stared at Jake and his team.  
  
I think I'll just give you kids the morphing power. Those kids seem a little on the slow side, the Andalite said to Chad and his friends.  
  
"Like I said. How did the narrator know those kids' names?" asked Tobias again.  
  
"Who cares?" said Hope.  
  
"Wait. A sec. I know what fic we're in!" exclaimed Jake. "We're in the story called 'Changelings' by the author called 'The Game'."   
  
"Oh yeah!" Shadow said. "You're right!"  
  
"So, whatever we do...we cannot interfere in this fanfic. We're in enough trouble with the Council of six," Jake told everyone, but especially Tobias and Hope.  
  
"Don't worry. We won't do anything bad. We promise," Hope said.  
  
  
2 minutes later...  
  
  
"RUN!!!!!" Hope cried out.  
  
Tobias took out a car out from his pocket and everyone jumped in. And soon the group lost the group of 6 kids and one andalite from their tail.  
  
As soon as they got lost them, Jake and Shadow started yelling.  
  
"YOU IDIOTS!! WHY DID YOU STEAL THE MORPHING CUBE???!!!" Jake and Shadow screamed in   
unison.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Marco and company was walking down the mean streets of Toronto looking for Tobias' house.  
  
"Can't we sit down?" Tbyrd asked as they passed a plaza.  
  
"No!" We're almost there!" Marco said.  
  
Ajain90 started to nod.  
  
"Wait. Is there a Pizza Hut near the plaza?" Jan Girl asked.  
  
"Yes..um...I mean, No there isn't," Marco said suspiciously.  
  
Ajain90 started to nod some more.   
  
"Hey! Narrator!" Marco yelled. "Why are you calling Ajain89 and ½, Ajain90?  
  
Ajain90...er...Ajain89 and ½ nodded some more as he wrote some copyright messages.  
  
After 2 minutes of walking, Marco finally stopped in front of a house.  
  
"This is it," he said. "This is Starbles' house!"  
  
*note- "Starbles" is Tobias the lone Hawk's real name...sort of.   
  
"Be careful everyone! It's the most dangerous place," Marco the Magnificent warned. He opened the door to go in with his fellow teammates.   
  
........................................  
  
  
*************************************************************************************  
Sorry to interrupt this broadcast. But this scene is removed because of the lawsuit filed by the producers of the movie "Mission Impossible". It is removed because it is a total rip off of the original break in scene in Mission Impossible. So now we shall skip to the last part of the stealing-Tobias' ps2 sequence. Thank you for your co-operation.  
*************************************************************************************  
........................................  
  
Marco's team had finally made it to the case where Tobias kept his ps2. It was just there on the table, being left unguarded.  
  
"Whew!" Tbyrd said. "That was tough getting past security. But anyway, let's get the PS2 now and go. "  
  
"Something's wrong," Ajain89 and ½ pondered. "It can't be this easy."  
  
Suddenly! Quick movement!  
  
"Whoa! What was that?" Tbyrd asked.  
  
Suddenly! More quick movement. There was something out there. Something dangerous.  
  
Right now, Marco' face was pale white. "Oh no!" he whispered. "Anything but that!"  
  
"NOOO!!!" Marco cried. "Everyone run! Hurry! It's the most evilest being ever. More evil then the typo-monster. More ferocious then Rachel. More scary then Cassie."  
  
Suddenly The beast appeared. He looked exactly like Tobias. Just really small, with a really big head.  
  
Ajain89 and ½ gulped. "Wha..What is it?"  
  
"It's...Tobias' little brother, Nick!" Marco answered shakily. "And he's gonna take off all his clothes and streak around the house!!! I know! He did it before when these girls named Silvia and Lillia came over! It's the most disgusting sight! If you're lucky, he'll just jump on you and put drool all over you!"  
  
Nick started to come closer.   
  
"Oh no!" Tbyrd said. "This is the end!"  
  
Suddenly...  
  
ME: I HAVE A MINDFLARE!!!!! HEY! WHAT THE? NOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Me had appeared, and unfortunately for him, Nick jumped on him and started to put drool all over him!"  
  
"Now! While he's distracted! Let's leave!" Marco said as he grabbed the case.  
  
5 minutes later...  
  
"NOOOO!!!!!!" Marco screamed outside. "Where is it? It's not here! NO! Tobias must have taken it with him. Oh Well. I guess I'll have to buy it on my own, with my own money," Marco finished while taking out his wallet.  
  
"Hey! I just noticed something," ajain89 and ½ said. "Jan Girl isn't here with us! In fact she didn't come inside with us!"  
  
"Oh No!" Tbyrd gasped. "Where could she have gone?"   
  
"HEY! Where my wallet?" Marco asked.  
  
At a nearby Pizza Hut...  
  
"Ohhh!" Jan Girl exclaimed. "That was good pizza."  
  
She then took out Marco's wallet.   
  
"Waiter! Check please!" she said.  
  
  
  
What will happen now, since Hope and Tobias stole the morphing cube? Will they find any clues to where Shivanfire was last? Will Marco ever recover his wallet? Find out on the next episode of..."The Search for Shivanfire!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Hey! what's this chapter title thing do?...

  
  
  
"YOU IDIOTS. WHY'D YOU STEAL THE MORPHING CUBE??!!!!" Jake and Shadow yelled.   
  
Jake the Yeerk Killer, Shadow, Hope, and Tobias the lone hawk just stared at Super Hurricane.   
  
"You have just inferfered with one of the best known FF stories you nuthead! It will cause a rip and break this fic up like a cabbage sliced with a knife. Don't you even care! Now I have to fix this problem through the council. And when I say Council, I mean the Council of Ellimists, and it will take a while before everythings neutralized and their memories rechanged, and we'll possibly have to bring up a new cube for them," said Super Hurricane  
  
"Uh…I think you should sit down Super Hurricane," said Jake the Yeerk Killer.   
  
"And while you're at it, bake us some cookies with this easy bake oven," said Shadow.   
  
"Anywayz, why'd you steal the morphing cube? You should've stolen the Andalite fighter instead! We could've used it blow up some people..AND THEN WE COULD ALL RULE THE WORLD!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" said Shadow.   
  
Hope whacked Shadow in the head.   
  
"Uh, sorry I was getting a little carried away there," Shadow said.   
  
But then he secretly turned away and added Hope to his hit list which had many people including the spice girls, Christina Haguilara, and the cookie monster.   
  
"Alright," Jake said. "We go back and give back the morphing cube. While you and Tobias sneak behind them to steal the fighter. Ok? Now, give me the cube."   
  
"Tobias has it," said Hope.   
  
"Hope has it," said Tobias.   
  
"What?! I don't have it, I gave it to you when we jumped into the car!" exclaimed Hope.   
  
"Yeah but I gave it back to you because I didn't want to hold it!" Tobias said frantically.   
  
"I think we have a problem here," said Super Hurricane.   
  
"Quiet you, finish baking us those cookies."   
  
Meanwhile…   
  
Back at Ani-news.   
  
"It's soooooo boring here!" said Animan. "I can only bust Marcus for a number amount of times. It gets boring after a while!"   
  
"Where could they have gone?" asked Aldrea.   
  
"Didn't Jake say that he was gonna save Shivanfire?" said OMEGA. "And Hope, Shadow, and Tobias went with him."   
  
"But then where's Marco? Jan Girl? Tbyrd? And Ajain90?" asked EllimistGirl   
  
"WHERE'S MY ANGELS!!!! I WANT MY ANGELS!!!!" complained Tyler.   
  
"Be quiet Tyler. Here have some fish heads," said Momo Claus.   
  
Tyler jumped into the air as Momo Claus threw the fish head in the air. Tyler caught it with his mouth expertly. And even gave a Dolphin laugh.   
  
All the boardies laughed.   
  
"WOW! THAT'S COOL! LET ME TRY!" said Not_Real.   
  
"NO! AFTER ME!" said Animan.   
  
"Jus for the record…I DID NOT POISON TYLER WITH THOSE POISONOUS FISH HEADS! I WAS FRAMED! IT'S ALL LIES! LIES I TELL YOU!" said Brandon.   
  
"Who are you?" asked Stephen P.   
  
"I don't know, but I wanna zap him," said EllimistGirl.   
  
So she did. She zapped Brandon. And everyone laughed at how he was screaming in terrible deadly pain.   
  
STOP, a booming voice said.   
  
"Who said that?" asked Ukani.   
  
I DID. Said the voice again.   
  
The air then seemed to open up. And out came the Ellimist.  
  
IT IS I, THE ELLIMIST. I HAVE COME TO GET YOU TO SAVE YOUR FELLOW BOARDIES FROM TOTAL AHNIALATION.   
  
"Hey bro! What's happening? Oh by the way mom called and she wants you to throw out the garbage," said EllimistGirl.   
  
I KNOW. SHE WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE….HEY! WHAT THE? STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT. YOUR FRIENDS ARE IN GREAT PERIL. YOU MUST GET THERE TO YOUR FRIENDS SOON OTHERWISE THEY WILL BE DESTROYED, said the Ellimist.   
  
"Where are they in the first place? What's gonna happen to them?" asked Adam W.  
  
YOUR FRIENDS ARE IN THE STORY CALLED "CHANGELINGS" BY THE AUTHOR THE GAME. YOU MUST HELP THEM FAST BUT FIRST YOU MUST REACH MARCO, JAN GIRL, TBYRD, AND AJAIN90 IN TORONTO CANADA AND…..  
  
"TOOMIN!!!!!"cried out a voice before Ellimist could continue.  
  
It was EllimistGirl and Toomin's mother.  
  
"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO OUT AND SAVE INNOCENT LIVES UNTIL YOU DO YOUR CHORES!!!!!" said EllimistMom.  
  
BUT… started the Ellimist.  
  
"NO BUTS MISTER! YOU CAN GET YOUR N-DIMENSIONAL BUTT BACK HOME AND FINISH THROWING OUT THE TRASH!" said EllimistMom.  
  
  
ELLI! TRANSPORT YOUR FRIENDS TO HELP JAKE AND HIS TEAM WHEREVER THEY ARE!   
THE FATE OF THE UNIVERSE DEPENDS ON THEIR SURVIVAL, yelled the Ellimist while EllimistMom started to drag him home..   
  
  
MEANWHILE……   
  
  
Back in Toronto…  
  
  
  
"Are we there yet?" moaned Tbyrd.  
  
Marco, Tbyrd, and Ajain90 were walking the mean streets of Toronto looking all over for the pizza hut Jan Girl was in. They were looking for hours with no sign of Jan Girl anywhere. All they did was find scared pizza hut owners quivering.  
  
Finally they found the last Pizza Hut in Toronto.  
  
"We're here!!!" said Marco.  
  
"Yay…now can we sit down?" asked Ajain90.  
  
"No! we're going in!" said Marco firmly.  
  
Suddenly the door opened quickly by two people screaming for their lives and hit Marco in the face.   
  
Soon more people were rushing out screaming for their lives.  
  
"What's going on?" Ajain90 wondered out loud.  
  
But then his question seemed to be answered as the ground started shaking.  
  
It was as if an earthquake hit Toronto.  
  
"What's happening??!!!" screamed Tbyrd.  
  
CRUNCH! CRUNCH!  
  
The ground was shaking up even more!  
  
And then IT appeared.   
  
Out of pizza hut came out Jan Girl.   
  
Jan Girl who gained about 1000 pounds more from eating every pizza in Toronto. She was FAT. Beyond FAT. She was HUGE!   
  
"Hey guys!," waved Jan girl with one hand and in the other was a pizza in her hand.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!! IT'S THE JAN GIRL BLOB!!!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!" screamed the people on the streets.  
  
Marco, Ajain90, and Tbyrd ran for their lives with a enormous Jan girl running after them.  
  
"Hey Guys! wait up!. Not so….fast…" Jan Girl panted.  
  
She then tripped over something and was rolling 60 m/h  
  
She was like a bulldozer. She crushed cars into pieces.   
  
"OH NO! JAN GIRL IS CATCHING UP!" said Ajain90 frantically.  
  
And just when Jan Girl almost crushed them into pieces….time stopped.  
  
All except for Marco, Ajain90, and Tbyrd.  
  
And arrived was EllimistGirl. "Uh…hi everyone!" she said.  
  
She then noticed the Jan Girl blob and Tsked away. She returned Jan Girl back to her normal self.   
  
And unfroze time for her too.  
  
"Elli! What'd you do that for?!!! You ruined my plan for becoming the newest Tyler's Angel…." complained Marco.  
  
"Uh…." said Jan Girl, Tbyrd, EllimistGirl, and Ajain90 together.  
  
Marco then started practicing his angel moves. "I will be like THE Chad. I will be like THE Chad," he muttered to himself.  
  
  
"Anyway…You have to come with me quick! My brother said it was important. He said we need to gather all the boardies together to save Jake, Hope, Tobias, and Shadow," said EllimistGirl.   
  
Back at the Changeling story…  
  
"I DON'T HAVE IT!!!!! I BET MY PS2 I DON'T HAVE IT!!!" Yelled Tobias the lone hawk.  
  
"Well, I don't have it either! I swear on Heath Ledger!" said Hope.  
  
Hope then took Tobias and put him into a headlock.  
  
Jake and Shadow scratched their heads while Hope and Tobias were fighting.  
  
"I know!" said Super Hurricane.  
  
"I can track the morphing cube! I can use my pen/computer to tell where it went…or who took it."  
  
"Good idea!" said Jake.   
  
"YEAH! But where's our freaking cookies????!!!!" said Shadow  
  
"It's right here…" said Super hurricane and handed out the cookies.  
  
"Who cares? We'll get cookies later. First we're gonna find the morphing cube."  
  
Super Hurricane then used his pen and calculated to see where the morphing cube was.  
  
"What the?" Super Hurricane started. "It's not even in this dimension. Or even in the fanfic realm!"  
  
"Where is it then?" asked Hope in the background as she was giving Tobias the "Fearless People's Elbow".  
  
"It's in n-dimensional space…"  
  
"What are we waiting for? Let's go now!" said Jake.  
  
Super Hurricane opened the portal and everyone jumped in it. except for Tobias who was knocked out cold by Hope in their wrestling match.  
  
But unbeknownst to Jake and the others, they were being watched. Watched by a certain half-machine, half-creature, who was a single blood-red eye…  
  
  
"MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!," laughed Crayak. "Those boardies will perish…soon. Very soon."  
  
"Uh…sir," said Drode. "You have one of those eye boogers."  
  
"I do?! "Quick take it out! Take it out!" said Crayak.  
  
  
  
Will Jake and the others realize that they're heading into a trap? Will the other boardies get there in time to save them? Find out on the final episode of…."The Search For Shivanfire!"  
  
  
A/N: BTW this is Jake. I don't know what's taking Marco so long to update these chapters, but luckily I have a copy of this chapter so I could put it up for you guys. See you in the next chapter! I hope I survive ;-)  



	6. The Final Search

"OooF!" said the boardies together.   
  
They had just arrived in n-dimensional; space. And unfortunately for them they toppled on one another…  
  
"Ow! Get off me!"  
"Someone's touching me! Someone's touching me!"  
"Quiet! So I can play my playstation!"  
"Who's sitting on my cookies??!!!"  
"Everyone Shut-up!"  
  
They all shut up and then quickly re-organized themselves. Now they were just floating around…  
  
"Wow! Look at me! I'm flying!!" said Tobias  
  
"He hasn't been that high since he was passing out dope a week ago," Hope muttered.  
  
The boardies started arguing again. But then they heard a sound.  
  
"Hey, did anyone hear that?" asked Shadow.  
  
"Yea…it sounded almost like laughter..," said Jake the Yeerk Killer.  
  
They waited a while listening. Soon the laughter was getting louder.  
  
"MuhahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," laughed the voice.  
  
Then He appeared. The single blood-red eye with the powers to destroy planets with a single thought…  
  
Crayak.  
  
And beside him was his prune thing lackey named Drode.  
  
Shackles then appeared out of nowhere on Jake, Shadow, Tobias, Hope, and Super Hurricane. It pinned them to the ground leaving everything below the neck paralyzed.  
  
"Hello. Nice to finally meet you, Ani-news Boardies…Welcome to my humble home," sneered Crayak. "You saved me a whole lot of trouble bothering to get you here myself. But now that you're here. I can watch you suffer…"  
  
"Suffer? What did we do?" demanded Hope.  
  
"Why do you wanna kill us so bad?" asked Super Hurricane.  
  
"Do?! WHAT DID YOU DO??! AS IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW ALREADY!!!!!" screamed Crayak.  
  
"Uh…seriously. We have no clue what you're talking about," Tobias said.  
  
"DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT??!!! WELL I'LL TELL YOU WHY I WANNA KILL YOU SO BAD…"  
  
Suddenly a wisp of smoke came up behind Crayak. And a poster appeared. Not just any poster. The poster of Justin Timberlake.  
  
"IT ALL STARTS WITH JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE…."  
  
*FlashBack*  
  
"For 3 long years I had a crush on Justin Timberlake. He's just too dreamy!," Crayak narrated.  
  
We now see a memory where Crayak brought his Justin Timberlake poster for show and tell at Evil School.  
  
"I was in love with him…but all the kids laughed at me, and said that no way Justin could ever love me…," Crayak continued.  
  
We now see a memory of Crayak in his bedroom crying on his bed holding the Justin Timberlake poster and talking to him. "Oh Justin, I don't care what those other kids say…I know we're meant for each other!," a past Crayak said.  
  
"I thought me and Justin could never be separated. And we would always be together," Crayak narrated sadly.  
  
We see another memories of Crayak dancing with in a flower patch holding the Justin Timberlake poster, Him taking the Justin Poster to the school dance, and Crayak laughing with the Justin Poster to Conan O' Brian.  
  
"But then one day. The fateful news arrived. I was just sitting on my bed watching TV with Justin when I put on the news…" Crayak continued.  
  
A news reporter is now talking to the screen. "Today, Justin Timberlake and Britney Spears have announced that they are a couple. And that they have been dating for a few weeks now," said the reporter  
  
Justin and Britney: We're very happy together and I we're glad that we came out with the news.  
  
We now see Crayak looking horrified "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" past Crayak screamed.  
  
*Flashback ended*  
  
"I swore from that day forth that I'd exact my revenge on Britney!," Crayak said sadly. "But if I hurt Britney in any other way, I'd hurt Justin's feelings and I just couldn't do that. So I decided I would get the one person who liked Britney the most. Tyler!…But then I was too lazy, so I kidnapped Shivanfire instead!"  
  
"You're the one who took Shivanfire!" accused Jake the Yeerk Killer.  
  
"Of course it was me," Crayak said evilly. "And that's not all. After I destroy you boardies and Britney too, I'll rule the universe with no one to stop me! I will kill millions of innocent races! I will stop kids from drinking milk! And most importantly I'll have Justin Timberlake to myself! MUHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
He then hugged his Justin Timberlake poster.  
  
"Stop kids from drinking milk?! You monster!" said Shadow who was obviously disgusted.  
  
"Yes, and now. It's time for business. Prepare to meet thy doom!" said Crayak.  
  
Then out of nowhere Howlers! At least one hundred of them appeared! And they surrounded Jake and the others.  
  
"Wait! You can't hurt us! Howlers are programmed to kiss only now!" said Super Hurricane.  
  
"Yes, they still are programmed to kiss you. But they are now equipped with the kiss of Death! So if they kiss you then you will instantly!"  
The howlers then advanced on the Searchers.  
  
"I guess this is it, it was nice knowing you..BTW if we survive this can I have your PS2?" asked Hope.  
  
But then also out of nowhere, Marco da Magnificent, Jan Girl, Ajain90, and Tbyrd, and EllimistGirl arrived and dropped right on top of Jake, Tobias, Super Hurricane, Hope, and Shadow.  
  
"Yes! We made it!" said Marco.  
  
And he released Jake and the others.  
  
"No!" screamed Crayak. "What are you doing?! howlers Attack!"  
  
But then again outta nowhere OMEGA with his 4-d powers brought all the Ani-news boardies! And they all fell on the howlers and distracted them.  
  
"Nice to see you guys!" Tobias said.  
  
"Yeah, sorry it took us so long. OMEGA took a wrong turn, and ended up in someone's bathroom bathroom in Canada, and Stephen took all of the medicines in the medicine cabinet" said Tyler.  
  
But then the Howlers were getting organized again and formed an army on one side while the Ani-news boardies were on the other.  
  
"Let's do it," said Hope.  
  
And they all charged at each other!  
  
But in the midst of the battle we see Hope, Tbyrd, and Jan Girl.  
  
"Angels Reunite!" they said together.   
  
Then they started kicking some Howler butt with their karate moves and their Tyler's Angels theme song playing in the background called "On their own Females" by the popular R & B group Fate's infant (no relation to "independent women" and Destiny's Child)  
  
Then on another midst of the battle. Marco, Brandon, Aldrea, Adam W., and Tyler formed together.  
  
"GO! GO! COLOR BLIND RANGER!"  
"GO! GO! TRANSPARANT RANGER!"  
"GO! GO! COOKIE BAKER RANGER!"  
"GO! GO! HOMICIDAL RANGER!"  
"GO! GO! ROTTED RANGER!"  
  
And they all transformed into the Super Insane Rangers! "Go Go! Super insane Megazord!"  
  
Then soon after they started whooping the Howlers good with their machine. But then Adam W. fell out and died.   
  
Pretty soon the Ani-news side was winning.  
  
Animan the Marcus Buster was busting up some howlers. Jake the Yeerk Killer sliced some Howlers, EG kept zapping people, OMEGA also zapped some people. Shadow used his super hero powers.  
  
Stephen P, kept on killing Howlers with using his new Animon. Dahjosaur! And he also stole some medicine from people's cabinets and threw them at the Howlers.  
Super Hurricane brought Digimon to life…  
  
Xena teamed up with Gabrielle (Ukani). And also sliced some howlers good.  
  
Tobias fought in his Epyon, Not_Real started using a pillow.  
  
And ME killed some using his water gun.  
  
15 minutes later, Most of the howlers were killed and Magillex, Momo Claus, Aximlli, and North started rounding up the remaining howlers to keep as pets.  
  
But the rest of the boardies surrounded Crayak.  
  
"This is it Crayak! You're finished!" said Tyler.  
  
"Everyone do their attacks now!" cried Jake the Yeerk Killer.  
  
Everyone did. But it had no effect to Crayak whatsoever.  
  
"Puny little Boardies. I'm gonna enjoy watching you suffer!" said Crayak.  
  
Crayak then threw Drode at them and it knocked down Tyler's Angels.  
  
He then shot down OMEGA and EG because they were the most dangerous.  
  
THIS STOPS NOW CRAYAK!, said a voice.  
  
The Ellimist arrived!  
  
YOU WILL NOW PAY FOR YOUR INSO…Ellimist Started. But then Crayak shot him while he was talking.  
  
"OH MY GOD!! WE'RE DOOMED!" yelled Marco.  
  
"No! there still is a way!" said Jake.   
  
Jake turned to Stephen P. and whispered to him about something.  
  
Stephen nodded. He took out a huge bucket of what seemed like water.   
  
Him and Jake then ran at Crayak. and threw the water at him.  
  
"NOOO!!!!" cried Crayak. "IT STINGS! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!"   
  
And then he collapsed on the floor.  
  
"Hey Jake. How'd you know that Water would kill him?" asked a newly recovered Jan Girl.  
  
"That wasn't water. That was Visine," said Jake.  
  
"What's Visine?" asked Shadow  
  
"It's the cure for red-eye!" said Stephen P.  
  
Then all the boardies laughed.  
  
But then….  
  
"WOW!" said a voice.  
  
It was Crayak! But he was different! His red eye was cured! And now all the red disappeared.  
  
"WOW!," said Crayak again. "I FEEL SO WONDERFUL! NO WONDER I WAS SO MEAN!! THE RED EYE WAS REALLY IRRITATING!! THANKS FOR GETTING IT OUT!! I'LL STOP TRYING TO DESTROY THE UNIVERSES NOW!!"  
  
With that, Crayak disappeared.  
  
"It's time to go home!" said Tobias. "It's just a shame that Jake died in the battle…"  
  
"I'm not dead." Said Jake.  
  
"Quiet you!"  
  
And then Tobias wrapped Jake in a bag and tied it up with a chain.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA," laughed another voice.   
  
"What?" all the boardies wondered.  
  
"Look! It's Shivanfire!" pointed Super Hurricane  
  
"Ha Ha! This fic is really funny. I hope you find me soon!" said Shivanfire.  
  
Brandon shook his head. "That's not him. That's probably another one of Crayak's illusions…"  
  
"No seriously..that…"  
  
"No! it's not him!"  
  
"But.."  
  
"No Buts! Not him! Let's go.  
  
And with that…EllimistGirl, OMEGA, and The Ellimist transported all the boardies except "Shivanfire" back to Ani-news.  
  
"Hey guys…" said Shivanfire. "Uh…this is a joke right? You did not just really leave me here right? HELL-O-O! Hey come back! I'm not playing around!"  
  
He looked around the open area.  
  
"Ok, Ha Ha, Joke's over. Bring me back. Seriously. Alright! if you wanna be like that! I can play the game too you know…" he said.  
  
  
And then Shivanfire sat down and waited.  
  
"You could've at least sent me those cookies…"  
  
THE END.  
  
A/N: Hey! This is all of us from Team X-treme saying: Thanx for reading this. And hope you enjoyed it. Buh-Bye!"  



	7. Epilogue: 2 days later....

2 days later.....  
  
  
Aldrea- created her own Cookie business. Eat your heart out Betty Crocker.  
  
The Amazing SpamDoctors- created a college for people with Multiple personalities.   
  
Tobias the lone Hawk- lost his Ps2  
  
Hope: Bought a Ps2 at a pawnshop. Hmmm….  
  
Stephen P. - Became the Number Animon Master and has all the badges to prove it!  
  
Jan Girl- Became head of her own Pizza Mafia.  
  
Adam W. - Happily falling of a cliff.  
  
Tbyrd- Tried to form a New Angel lineup consisting of Terra and Ukase.  
  
Tyler- He is now staring in the movie sequel of Free Tyler, called: Free Tyler 2: The Adventure to Britney.   
  
Animan- directing the new up and coming Ani-news movie, and also founded a successful company for Chat baths.  
  
ME- Found the right time to say: "I HAVE A MINDFLARE!!"  
  
Not_Real- caught scalping tickets at a Spice girls reunion tour.  
  
Ajain90- "Wanted: Dead or Alive".  
  
EllimistGirl- Her mother grounded her because she forgot to feed the pet Andalite…  
  
Crayak- Finally got over Justin of N'SYNC. Now he is trying to win the heart of Joey of BSB. He is BSB right?  
  
Shadow: disappeared…….  
  
Brandon-was sent to prison on a penitentiary bus because he did the unthinkable. He wore white after labour day.  
  
Marco-Also on the same bus because he thought it was the tour bus.  
  
Jake the Yeerk Killer- uh…..December 4th 1985-August 24th 2001.  
  
Shivanfire- Finally got free and currently plans to get Team X-treme back for writing this fic.   
  
  
  
  



	8. Season 2: The journey starts again

It was another fine day at the Ani-news Message Board, and it was only a couple of months since everyone participated in the rescue of their friend Shivanfire. But naturally he went missing again.  
  
"Hey...um...isn't Shivanfire missing again?" asked Tyler the webmaster of Ani-news.  
  
"What's your point?" asked Marco as he was mindlessly watching people play blenderball in which teams of 2 must try and get the ball inside a giant blender. Marco laughed as he watched ME scream in pain.  
  
"Well, then shouldn't we be searching for him?" asked Tyler loudly over all the annoying screams.  
  
"Why? Can't you see i'm busy watching ME getting his guts torn open?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry. Well there is nothing better to do, so we might as well wreak havoc. I'll go see if the others want to come with me on this journey," said Tyler.  
  
"Well you can't ask Jake cause he died tragically," Marco said sadly.  
  
"I'm standing right next to you," said Jake.  
  
Marco and Tyler than grabbed Jake and threw him into the blender.  
  
"Yes, it was all very tragic indeed, i don't think we'll ever recover," Tyler said with his head down. Tyler then left to go talk with the other searchers. Hope, Shadow, and Tobias.  
  
Unfortunately Hope couldn't go she was obsessed with her Final Fantasy 10. Tyler tried to go to Tobias the lone hawk but he was out searching for better rodents to eat, and Shadow left the board to find a way to take over the universe.  
  
Tyler was stumped because he had no one to go with him on this suicide mission and hopefully kill off one or 2 boardies.......er.....I mean Rescue Shivanfire.  
  
"I'll go with you Tyler!" said a voice.  
  
It turned out to be Animan. The newest member of Team X-treme, and the Marcus-Buster.  
  
"I was only given a minor part in the first season, and since I'm part of Team X-treme I get to be a main character for no apparent reason," said Animan.  
  
Tyler welcomed him and shook his hand.  
  
"Don't forget us!" said another group of voices. The voices belonged to Xena, Ukani, and Momo Claus.  
  
"You'll need my plastic novelty Shakram to ward off any dangers," Xena explained.  
  
"I'm here because Marco's annoying," explained Momo Claus.  
  
"And unlike Marco, i'm just here to keep you all sane," said ukani.  
  
Suddenly A whisp of smoke appeared. and out of the smoke out came.......Super Hurricane!  
  
"Hey! Don't forget about me! I was just at a party and getting really drunk, so i decided i wanted to come as well, besides you need someone to transport you there," he said. "whoa. This fork is sharp. I know! I'll put it in my eye!"  
  
Tyler nodded. It looked like he had his new crew. Somehow a flag of the Ani- news banner appeared behind Tyler, theme music was playing in the background, and a podium seemed to form under him.  
  
"Now! Come along! It's time to Search for Shivanfire!.....Again!" Tyler said proudly.  
  
And so Our brave adventurers started off their journey to.......  
  
  
  
Suddenly The backdrop and music then all dropped. Tyler turned back to look at his crew. They were giving him blank stares.  
  
"Wait.....no one told us about Searching for Shivanfire..again. Marco just came up to us and told us you were going to the Bahamas, Marco even sold us tickets!" said Xena, she held up her fake plane tickets.  
  
The others nodded in agreement, while Super hurricane walked into a wall.  
  
Marco then appeared. "HA! HA! You're all so stupid! MUHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!...huh?"  
  
That's when Animan threw an anvil at Marco, Xena started kicking him, Ukani used her mallet, and Momo Claus threw pineapples, and Super Hurricane started dancing ballet.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well......That was.....strange. But anyway. Will this new team be successful? Will they ever find Shivanfire? Again? Will Marco ever regain consciousness?  
  
Find out on the next episode of Season 2 of The Search for shivanfire!  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Uh oh. Yes. S4S has returned for it's second season. We promise you that we will hurt Marco more then the 1st season, invade more fanfics, and try to steer clear away from Pizza huts. 


	9. Are you a Genius?

Last time on S4S Tyler of Ani-news decided to search for the missing (yet again) Shivanfire. His new team consisted of Super Hurricane, Momo Claus, Xena, Animan, and Ukani. The only way to find Shivanfire was for Super Hurricane to transport them to whatever fanfic he was in last.

"Hurry up! I wanna leave!" said Tyler to Super Hurricane. 

"Patience Tyler, or no fishheads for you," said Xena.

Tyler sat in the corner and whimpered. After that Momo Claus and Animan started seeing how many M & M's they could put in Marco's nose before he started to suffacate. It turned out to be 8. 

But anyway, Super Hurricane activated his pen. "Alright! I've got it! He was last seen in some kind of fanfic...."

"Ooo! Was it a Jake/Cassie fic! Jake and Cassie 4ever!!!!!" squealed Momo, holding up a picket sign sayign "Jake and Cassie 4ever!"

"Ah! Why do i have M & M's in my nose?" said a voice in the background.

Suddenly Super Hurricane activated his pen and a portal appeared. Everyone jumped in one by one, first Super Hurricane, then Momo, Xena, and Tyler in the corner.

As Ukani was about to jump she noticed something. "Hey! My Wallet! It's gone!"

She turned around and she noticed Marco running for his life. "Get Back here Marco!" Ukani said as the portal closed behind her.

Elsewhere in some kind of fanfic landed the others. They landed each on top of one another on a hard tiled floor.As soon as everyone got up. They took a look around and saw they were in a school with the hallways empty except for one red haired girl staring at them. 

She stared at them. Then seemed to be thinking about something. "Hmmm....you used an multi-dimensional transport machine and you have come from the Ani-news Messege Board?"

"Whoa! How'd you know that?" asked Tyler suspicously.

"Wait! I know what fic we're in! And who she is! She's Alanna from Sabriel's fic "Genius". said Momo Claus.

Alanna nodded.

"My real name is Alissan 337. Note the double threes. I'm a twin. And yes, that is a Yeerk name. But I'm no Controller. I'm an experiment gone wrong. It happened seventeen years ago. The Yeerks needed a new edge in the war. So the pooled together their scientists (who are as dumb as hell), who decided to get the Arn, genius with an amazing ability to manipulate genes, to make the perfect warrior. Strong, fast, powerful, and yet smart, clever, and even a little charismatic. Okay, I made the last one up. But you get the idea. They wanted someone who would be unstoppable on the battlefield, and yet be able to make great military strategies. But something went wrong," said Alanna.

"For some Genius she sure does talk a lot," muttered Tyler to Animan. They both started giggling.

Xena then smacked them upside their heads. "Continue," said Xena.

Alanna nodded and coninued

"Instead of one perfect warrior, they got two help perfect ones. My twin brother- humanoid like me, with the same red hair and tall stature, but he can do anything physically. Like Superman, but he can't fly. Yet. His powers grow constantly. He can even regenerate at a tremendous speed, so he can hardly ever be injured.

And me. The genius. Complete with the photographic memory and nonstop witty comments. Okay, no, I suck at jokes, but I can size up a situation in an instant and know how to react. My brain, however, doesn't like to take off days, and I have this... itch. To learn.....and Hey......What the? Where'd they go?"

She looked around and all off them were gone even Momo. Alanna then started to smell something. It smelled like smoke coming from the cafeteria and the fire alarms were going off like crazy. 

"Tyler! How many times have we told you NOT to cook??!!" said Xena's voice.

"Nu-uh. That was Animan," tyler's voice complained.

"Yes, actually it was me," said Animan.

"Yeah, but Tyler's so good getting blammed at," stated Super Hurricane.

Alanna walked in to find lots and lots of fires all over the kitchen. "You IDIOTS!!!! WHY DO YOU ALL HAVE TO BE STUPID?!"

"Hey.....No need for that. I bet i'm smarter than you," said Tyler.

"Oh yeah! I challenge you to a battle of wits!"

Suddenly the background changed to a game show-type genre with ,cheap music done by Super Hurricane's whistling and Tyler at one podium, and Alanna at another.

Animan: Hello! I'm Animan Trebek! Your host of JeoPOORdy. We have two contestants here today to find out which if one is smarter than the other!

Crowd (Xena and Momo): yay.

Animan: Alright the rules are simple but i'll tell them to you anyway. I say the answer and you say the question that is related to the answer than has some kind of question to the answwer which is the only answer of the question to relate to the answer of all the questions that has meaning in which is deinfed as "whack" so you must answer with the statetment of the question's answer of the question and you get a point. 

Alanna: huh?

Tyler: I see....

Animan: First Question, whoever answers this right gets a point. According to Fred Haise, What was his favourite food to eat in space.

Alanna: Pizza?

Super Huricane: beep

Animan: Sorry wrong answer. Tyler?

Tyler: Oxygen. 

Animan: Correct! 

Alanna: There's no oxygen in space! AND OXYGEN'S NOT EVEN FOOD!

Animan: I don't like sore losers...Next question. If Samuel Gompers emigrated to New York, where did he emigrate?

Alanna: New York, you stupid idiot.

Animan: Wrong. Tyler? 

Tyler: New York.

Super Hurricane: beep! beep!

Animan: Correct! The correct answer is "New York" not "New York, you stupid idiot"

crowd: boo!

Animan: Final question before the final JeoPOORdy. If the hour of the time becomes the second time to the hour of the minute. What will the minute's time be if the hours have the seconds on the minutes?

Alanna: It's-

Super Hurricane: beep.

Animan: Time's up. Tyler?

(Crowd throws apples at tyler)

Tyler: Ow! My eye!

Animan: Correct! Let's take a recap of the scores. Tyler is leading 3-0. But that can all change in Final JeoPOORdy. Where if you get this question right you win automatically. We'll come back after this commercial break!

Super Hurricane: we don't have enough money for commercials. Just look at our cheap crowd, In fact this isn't even being aired on TV.

Animan: Oh yea....Anyway. Here's the final JeoPOORdy question. Why are there carpets here?

Alanna: What are you talking about? There IS no carpets here.

Animan: Sorry. Wrong answer.

Tyler: Santa claus.

Animan: Correct! You win! Is what i would say if it wasn't for the fact that i never asked you to answer the question so the real winner is...........me.

Crowd: YAY! WHOOPEE! ANIMAN CAN!

Alanna: This is crazy! No! I'm a Genius, and I'm bigger than all of you. I don't need to be smart. i just have to beat you up.

Suddenly, 2 guys grabbed Alannna by the arm.

Alannna: What are you doing? Take your hands off me!

Tyler: Oh yeah, after you were talking us to death i called the Yeerks and told them you weren't really dead and that they can find you here.

Alanna: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! I'll Get you back for this tyler!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Crowd: YAY!!!!!!

The backdrop and everything all dropped. and everyone started to talk using quotations again.

"Okay guys. Looks like Shivie wasn't here. I guess it's time for us to go look for us to see if Shivanfire might be at the next fic,"said Super Hurricane.

"And what's this business about 'cheap crowd'?" asked Xena suspicously.

"Um...."

Xena and Momo then started beating up on super hurricane but he managed to activate his pen and they all jumped into the portal but not before a few final words.

"Ah.....I've proven once again why i'm the webmaster of Ani-news and the leader of this scraggly bunch," said Tyler. "I truly am......THE GREATEST! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"

"Um Tyler....you're fly is open," said Animan.

Will Ukani ever get her wallet back? Will they ever notice Ukani was gone? What will Alanna do if she ever gets free? What new adventures are in store for these brave heroes? Will Tyler ever learn to keep his flys closed? Find out on the Next episode of The Search for Shivanfire!

A/N: Thanks Sabriel for letting us use your story! We hope we didn't butcher it! Sure....we got Alanna captured by the Yeerks, but that's not SO bad? By the way All of you who haven't read Sabriel's story "Genius" We recommend you do! It's pretty good actually. Yes. We are aware that this was a shameless plug. 


	10. An adventure into the dark depths of Fan...

Let's not go there again  
  
Tyler quickly zipped up his fly and jumped into the portal as it started to close.  
  
Seconds later, everyone landed in another big heap on a hill in a grassy meadow.  
  
"Do we have to land like that?" whined Momo Claus.  
  
"You get used to it." replied Super Hurricane.  
  
"Hey uh, guys!" Tyler called. "Does this look familiar to you?"  
  
Everyone looked down at the bottom of the hill.  
  
"Isn't that Ani-news down there?" asked Animan.  
  
"Yeah, but what's it doing here? There aren't any fics with Ani-news in them........I think." Tyler said quietly.  
  
"Well, it says here that we're in a fic called 'Search For Shi....', it cuts off at the word "Shi"." Super Hurricane explained.  
  
Just then a booming voice that shook the ground came out of nowhere.  
  
"It was a bright and shiny day at the Ani-news message board. It was appropriate because after a whole week the typo-demon was finally destroyed thanks to Dark Animan, and Light Animan contradicting each other. Everyone was grateful that the typo-demon was destroyed and peace was restored. All but one boardie. Jake the Yeerk Killer.  
  
He was happy that the typo-demon was destroyed, but there was something wrong. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on. But then he remembered something that an old man told him during the battle..........."  
  
"This seems kind of familiar." Xena said slowly.  
  
"Yeah, it's familiar. But can't someone turn the volume down on that narrator?" Animan complained.  
  
Down below the hill where they were standing, Jake the Yeerk Killer was talking to a group of Ani-news boardies.  
  
"What are they saying? I wanna know." Momo asked.  
  
"Woah!" Tyler exclaimed. "I can see myself!"  
  
"Try not to look at yourself or contact him or her, bad things can happen." Super Hurricane warned.  
  
"Yeah, that's nice. Can we leave? This place is giving me a headache. And I don't think that Shivanfire's here." Animan said.  
  
"What's the next fic Super?" Xena asked.  
  
"Uhhh, I'm not sure. My pen is starting to lose a connection." Super Hurricane said while slapping the side of his pen. "We must be getting out of area."  
  
"Yeah....fine, let's just leave now." Tyler said, not paying attention.  
  
"Okay here go's!" Super Hurricane said.  
  
He hit his pen a few more times until it made a beeping noise and another portal opened.  
  
Everyone jumped in except for Tyler who was eating M&M's that Xena brought.  
  
"Come on Tyler!" Animan yelled from the portal. "And by the way, your fly's down again."  
  
Tyler groaned as he zipped up his fly and jumped into the portal.  
  
Once again, everyone landed on top of one another.  
  
  
  
"I still don't li-" Momo started to complain again but she was interupted by a giant pop-up warning.  
  
  
  
"THIS STORY CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT NOT SUITABLE FOR READERS UNDER THE AGE OF 17!"  
  
"Hey uhhh, Super? You sure that things right? I don't think that Shiv would go to one of these stories." Tyler said with some worry in his voice.  
  
  
  
"Ewww! Shiv's into this kind of stuff? Gross!" Zena yelled.  
  
  
  
"Who knows?" Super said. "Let's just go in, take a quick look to see if he's there and get out."  
  
  
  
"Agreed," Animan said. "and Tyler, if your fly's undone at anytime when we're here, we're abandoning you. Got it?"  
  
  
  
"It's not my fault!" Tyler said. "It's a cheap zipper!"  
  
  
  
"Yeah sure." Super said as he pressed on the giant OK button. "Here we go."  
  
  
  
The darkness around them vanished revealing everyone to be in a dark closet.  
  
  
  
"Great story, it's a closet.", "Turn on the light!", "Don't touch me!", "Something's poking me!", "Ow!" Everyone yelled at once.  
  
  
  
Xena turned on the light.  
  
  
  
"Who's gonna see if he's here?" Tyler asked.  
  
  
  
"I've had a good life, I'll look." Animan said.  
  
  
  
Animan slowly opened the closet door, they were in a house. Who's house? He didn't know.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Animan stuck his head back into the closet just as he saw what looked like Rachel walk towards the front door of the house. He reopened the door just after Rachel walked past with Cassie, they seemed very out of charecture. He looked on until he saw Tobias greet Cassie.  
  
  
  
After watching for only 30 seconds, Animan drew his head back into the closet and threw up on Momo's shoes.  
  
  
  
"These were new!" she hissed.  
  
  
  
"Sorry, but I don't think he's here and I know why this is rated NC17." Animan said, whiping his mouth off.  
  
  
  
"It can't be that bad!" Tyler said. "Let me see."  
  
  
  
Tyler stuck his head out of the door only to come back seconds later to vomit on Momo's other shoe.  
  
  
  
Momo didn't look happy. "I'm hoing to kill someone!" she whispered.  
  
  
  
"Super, let's leave, now!" Animan said catching his breath.  
  
  
  
"I'm trying!" he said nervously. "I can't get a stable connection!"  
  
  
  
"Don't fool around, turn it on." Xena said.  
  
  
  
"I told you I can't!" he quickly replied.  
  
  
  
"You better fix it quickly because there is some messed up stuff going on in there." Tyler said while trying not to hear the noises coming from the next room.  
  
  
  
Super Hurrican banged the pen against the wall and it made the beeping noise.  
  
  
  
"We have a connection!" He said triumphantly as another portal opened.  
  
  
  
"Let's go! Now!" Momo yelled, still not happy from being thrown up on.  
  
  
  
"Tyler, what did I say about that zipper?" Animan asked.  
  
  
  
Everyone looked down and Tyler groaned and zipped it up again.  
  
One by one, everyone jumped into the portal and they were off to another fic. 


	11. The much belated and mythical chapter 11

Last time (which was a really long time ago) on S4S the search party encountered themselves, nearly became stuck in a porn-fic and Tyler's zipper has once again failed him.  
  
Everyone fell through the gap in time-space and exited (actually, thrown- out) onto a large patch of very hard clay behind an uncompleted concrete structure.  
  
"Okay, my neck is seriously starting to hurt from that!" moaned Momo Clause. "And by the way, I need new shoes." She said, looking sadly at her vomit-stained shoes.  
  
"You shouldn't have been standing there." said Animan, still recovering from the horrors of the last fic.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Ukani who was looking around at the bleak landscape.  
  
"According to my pen, we're in a fic called Animorphs, New Reality #1." Super Hurricane mumbled slightly to himself while at the same time trying to find out where exactly they were.  
  
"Well, considering this IS an Animorphs fic, and judging from the uncompleted buildings, I'd say we're in this fics version of 'the abandoned construction site'." Xena said to herself while trying to sound smart.  
  
"All right, but I don't see any Animorphs around here." Tyler said looking around the back two corners of the building, "This would be a pretty crappy fic if there weren't any Animorphs."  
  
"That isn't why we're here," reminded Super Hurricane "we're here to find Shivanfire, not to sight-see. Now, we better get looking."  
  
Animan mumbled something and Momo whined about her shoes again and everybody moved out from behind the building and began to look around the construction site.  
  
Tyler spotted a bunch of kids walking from a mall across the street and Super Hurricane warned everyone to try and not interact with anyone from the fic.  
  
"Why?" asked UKani, "I'd like to meet them."  
  
"Because," Super tried to explain,"you can change the entire story, resulting in massive plot holes and.." He paused, trying to think of what other consequences would occur, "I used to know what else would happen, but I forgot."  
  
As the teens neared the construction site, everyone hid behind a building and watched as what seemed to be an Andalite ship land.  
  
Momo, still in dire need of a new pair of shoes, spied a nice pair of sandals on one of the teens. As Animan was noting that some of those kids looked awfully familiar, she quietly snuck up behind the girl with the sandals, grabbed her by the shoulders, dragged her into a nearby bush and stole her shoes.  
  
"Momo! Weren't you listening to a word I said!?!" Super yelled quietly.  
  
"Honestly." Momo said unconcerned, "No."  
  
All of a sudden, there came a deep rumbling from underneath the ground, lightning peeled from the sky and the soil split open, revealing several huge holes in the ground which swallowed the teens and the Andalite ship, several unfinished building and half of the distant mall.  
  
"OH YEAH!" Super Hurricane tried to yell over the thunder and violent rumbling noises, "NOW I REMEMBER. WHEN YOU TAMPER WITH THE FIC, PLOT HOLES APPEAR AND THE STORY COLLAPSES IN ON ITSELF!"  
  
"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD US THAT EARLIER!" Tyler yelled while trying to avoid flying debris.  
  
CAN WE PLEASE GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE WE'RE SUCKED DOWN INTO...WHEREVER THOSE HUGE HOLES GO! Animan shouted while jumping away from another opening plot hole.  
  
Super Hurricane quickly turned on his pen, another portal opened and everyone jumped in just as the entire fic collapsed on itself and there was a tremendous explosion. And Animan could be barely heard from inside the portal yelling, "Tyler! Your fly is-" but he didn't get to say the rest because the portal closed and I think everyone's a bit tired of hearing that line.  
  
Will the team foolishly destroy more fics? Will Team X-treme get lazy and wait another 3 or 4 months before continuing? Stay tuned for the next chapter of: SEARCH FOR SHIVANFIRE!  
  
A/N: Well, due to lack of interest and the fact that my other teammates have abandoned me to do these all by myself, updating these fics takes a very long time. Sorry. I'll try to update whenever possible. And, you may have noticed that the last two chapters have a different story-telling pattern and were much shorter. That's because the other three quarters of this were written by Marco who has disappeared. And, let's face it. I don't write like him. But, he'll be back soon. Don't worry, before you can say, "Uncle Charlie's bad toupee." the search party will be invading more fics and having more fun.  
  
-Animan 


	12. Second Chances? We need WAAAAYYY more th...

Marco da Magnificent was bored. There was absolutely nothing to do because Marco had done all the fun stuff before and could think of nothing else to do. So, Marco just sat in a chair at the board admiring his own magnificence.

"Marco, we've been through this 5 times today. I'M NOT A CHAIR ANYMORE!" screamed Shadow as he shoved Marco off of his head. 

"Wow MDM, you must be REALLY bored," said Ukani. "You've played that joke on Shadow all day now."

"Ukani?" asked Marco surprised. "How'd you get here? I just saw that you were in the last chapter for some reason even though I pulled you away from being featured in this fic."

"Yeah I know. Wasn't that weird?" Ukani said as she pulled up a chair. (Silver Fox: "I'm not a chair either!")

After a few hours of pulling out random boardies to use as chairs Marco had finally had an idea. 

"Hey I know! Let's go follow Tyler and the others to see what their up to!!!" yelled Marco.

"What's the point in that?" asked Shivanfire.

Marco and Ukani quickly took out a bag and stuffed Shivanfire in it and tossed him into a grave beside his good friends "Jake the Yeerk Killer" and "Stephen 'Kingy' P."

"So what is our point in going?" asked Ukani.

"Two reasons," replied Marco. "One. Because this story obviously needs a small minor sub-plot so the audience can be entertained by our usual failed antics but somehow end up helping saving the world at the end."

"What's the second reason?" asked the newbie Salad Shooter.

Suddenly Marco and Ukani took out a bag and started stuffing Salad Shooter in, but she started morphing into one of the Powerpuff girls and tried to feed Marco to a dog named "buddy" but they got transported onto some alien planet where a demon named Volcron and his army of huge rock like monsters rule the world while the citizens cower in small cities and their only saviors were Marco, Salad Shooter, and Ukani. They saved the planet but not before Marco sacrificed his life to save Salad Shooter and Ukani and then the girls started crying and transformed into power rangers of some sort and battled the evil Volcron and thus ending his reign of terror. Soon generations had passed and the descendents of the saviors had to fight of an evil clone of Marco that was created long ago by Volcron in case he was defeated so he could have his revenge, but the evil Marco was turned good and they lived happily ever after until Shadow came in his time machine and reversed time backwards to when Marco, Salad Shooter, and Ukani first arrived and transported them back to Ani-news to the same scene they were at before this stupid filler paragraph for this chapter.

Really funny story, you should hear it again some time. But back to business 

"WHAT'D YOU TRY TO STUFF ME FOR?!" screamed Salad Shooter.

"Well…technically it hasn't happened yet because we were transported back here," said Ukani.

"Yea, but in any case. The second reason is because I just really really really really like bugging Xing," said Marco.

"You've got a point there," admitted Salad Shooter.

"How can you NOT go now after hearing that reason?" said Ukani.

"To bugging the hell outta Xing! Let's go now!" screamed Marco.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile….

BAM!

A plot hole opened and the 5 moronic imbeciles….er….brave heroes that narrowly escaped an Animorphs fic had jumped out from the rift and landed on a pile of grass piled on top of each other. 

"Get off!"

"That's my foot Animan!"

"Not this again…."

"But it's soooo tasty…."

"I'M SPARTACUS!"

After a few minutes the boardies rearranged themselves and took a look around, and they saw to their surprise that they were in a nice normal neighborhood. And the grass that they were standing on wasn't from some meadow but the front lawn of someone's house!

"Cool! This looks just like my neighborhood," cried Tyler.

"But you don't live in a neighborhood anymore, you're house burned down thanks to that fire accident that happened a year ago," said Xena.

"Right….accident, heh heh," Tyler said suspiciously.

"Anyway," said Momo. "What fic are we in Super? AND GET YOUR MOUTH AWAY FROM MY FOOT ANIMAN!"

Animan quickly stopped trying to suck Momo's shoe, crossed his arms, and slouched. 

Super Hurricane ignored Animan and checked his pen. "Strange…..I can't seem to target what this fic we are in now."

"What are you talking about?!" screamed Xena.

"Well…it's not picking up any fanfic life signs," Super Hurricane started. "And….ANIMAN STOP SUCKING ON MY ARM!"

Momo took out a mallet from her pocket and whacked Animan unconscious. Momo then started looking around for something.

"Wait a second, does anyone know where Tyler is?" asked Momo. 

Super Hurricane and Xena shook their heads while Animan started drooling. Slowly each of them (minus Animan) turned their heads towards the front door of the house that they were standing in front of. The front door was wide open as if somebody went inside…

"Oh crap," said Xena.

They all ran inside while Animan dangled on Super Hurricane's shoulders. The gang ran up stairs to where they believed Tyler to go to, because Tyler likes running up stairs and he's used to falling down from them too! The Searchers went to into one of the open doors where they could hear Tyler's voice.

"Tyler! Where are you?" asked Xena.

"I'm in the closet! And I'm not lost this time! I'll be out in a minute!

Naturally after about 2 hours later Tyler finally stepped out from the closet.

"Hey! Look at me guys! I finally got rid off my zipper problem."

"Tyler…You're wearing a dress."

"I got rid of my zipper problem didn't I?"

"Uh..um…oh forget it. I give up."

Suddenly the searchers could hear a loud voice coming from downstairs and since they are all very nosey decided to eavesdrop and possibly steal snacks from the fridge. But when they entered downstairs they found themselves in inside out world again.

CASSIE, I WOULD SEND YOU TO THE PLACE WHERE THE YEERKS FIRST SPREAD, YOU WOULD BE ACCOMPANIED BY OTHERS. YOU WILL BE PRESENTED WITH THE OPPURTUNITY TO DESTROY THE YEERKS, said the being known as the Ellimist.

"Is it really that simple?" said a small african-american woman. 

NOTHING IS WHAT IT SEEMS CASSIE. YOU ARE RIGHT. IT IS NOT THAT SIMPLE. CRAYAK WANTED TO PUT A CHALLENGE BEFORE YOU. THA WAS THE AGREEMENT BETWEEN US. IF YOU LIVED THROUGH YOUR CHALLENGE, YOU WOULD GET THE CHANCE TO STOP THE YEERKS, BEFORE THEY EVER START INVADING AND SAVE YOUR FRIENDS. IF YOU DIE…YOU DIE. END OF STORY. NO CHANCE TO SAVE YOUR FRIENDS. YOU WOULD BE DEAD. WHAT DO YOU SAY? , finished the Ellimist.

Tyler then flew walked into view and waved to the Ellimist. "Hey Toomin ol' buddy. Where've you been?"

WHAT THE HELL? NOT YOU MORONS AGAIN, sighed the Ellimist.

"Ellimist. Who are these people?" asked Cassie.

ER…I NEVER MET THEM BEFORE IN MY LIFE. JUST AGREE…

"What do you mean you don't remember us? We helped you save the world a few chapters ago," said Xena.

DON'T REMIND ME…UGH…HUH? WHAT THE? ANIMAN! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY LEG!!!!!! 

"So he IS awake," said Super Hurricane.

"This is getting a little too weird for me. Even by our standards." asked Cassie.

"Oh yea! It's Cassie the Animorph!" pointed Momo excitedly and she ran over the Cassie.

Cassie smiled at Momo. "Sorry, I don't give autographs."

"That's good. Cause I don't want one. Wanna know why?" asked Momo. "BECAUSE YOU BETRAYED JAKE!!!!!"

"Wait…I didn't…" stammered Cassie.

"That's what they all say," said Super Hurricane. "You should've been the one who died! SIC HER ANIMAN!"

ENOUGH OF THIS CRAP….I'LL JUST TRANSPORT YOU ANYWAY….LATER.

All of a sudden they were all transported away onto a huge ship. The searchers all fell on top of one another as usual, and Cassie was no where to be found.

Super Hurricane's pen started beeping so he went to go check it. "Good, the pen is now picking up fanfic signs. Apparently, we are in a fic called "Second Chances" where the Animorphs are transported back in time on the Titanic to stop the Yeerk invasion from growing, and…hey where are you guys going?"

"We're looking for Leo," said Xena and Momo.

"I'm looking for the girl who poses half naked," said Tyler.

"And I'm looking for some more legs and arms to suck," said Animan.

Super Hurricane shrugged and followed them around the boat. They searched for about an hour and couldn't find anything that they wanted. All in all being on the titanic was very boring. There was absolutely nobody interesting around….except….

"Look everyone!" said Xena. "It's Visser three!"

All of the searchers looked around, and sure enough they saw a blue furred scorpion/human/deer thing on the balcony.

"He must be here to destroy the titanic!" concluded Super Hurricane. "We have to stop him or innocent people will die!"

But as usually no one was listening to Super Hurricane, but why would you? There's usually stuff a lot better going on…and in this case…

"Hey look at Tyler!" pointed Animan.

For some unexplained reason Tyler was flying! He was floating up about 15 feet into the air waving his arms around like a birdie.

"I'm flying guys! I'm REALLY flying!" said Tyler happily.

"Wow he really is flying…." said Xena.

"How?" asked Momo.

"Maybe he's born with it…." said Super.

"Maybe it's Maybeline…." replied Animan.

What is the meaning of Visser 3 being in the fic? Why do the authors of this fanfic like taking slogans from different companies? Why is Marco still in this fanfic?

Find out on the next episode of "The Search for Shivanfire!"

P.S. Thanks to the author of Second Chances for letting us use your fic. Go read it if you haven't1 It's actually quite good!


End file.
